


Regalos atrasados

by eternalmourn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/pseuds/eternalmourn
Summary: Porque a veces a uno se le olvidan fechas importantes...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/gifts).



> Me olvidé del cumpleaños de alguien que quiero y estimo mucho, esto es un regalo super atrasado...

-Es raro verte enojado. 

-¿Debería tener motivos para estarlo?

-Es una pena, esos ojos verdes desentonan mucho con esa cara de culo.

-Mirá vos. Lo que pasa, querido, es que cuando uno se olvida fechas importantes… Sabés que, ni siquiera vale la pena intentarlo…

-…

-Si es evidente que no te acordás. Salgo un momento, ya vuelvo… 

-…-

-Después si sigo con la misma cara de culo, no te enojes-

-Dios mío, ¡me acabo de acordar!

-Hasta más entrada la noche- 

-Pero…- 

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Es raro que se olvide de cosas importantes. Suele dejarlas escritas en papeles que luego distribuye de manera estratégica en su casa para no olvidarlas, o llevar en su billetera las más urgentes. Entre ellas se encuentran fechas importantes que nunca debe olvidar. Revisa (aunque cree tener idea de qué fecha olvidó) y se congela cuando confirma sus sospechas al ver en un papel de minúsculas proporciones la fecha del cumpleaños de Jensen. 

Es extraño también, piensa; nadie se lo recordó, o hizo algún tipo de recordatorio o incluso un agasajo que lo alertase de la situación. 

-Supongo que esta vez tendré que esforzarme mucho para remendar la situación…. ¿Pero qué hago? 

Continuará…


End file.
